The Norisu Clan Lives
by Musiclover435
Summary: There's a new kind of ninja in New York. When the Turtles first battle him, they lose horribly. Master Splinter explains that the ninja they fought was a ninja who uses magic. Meanwhile, there is a new student at April's school and where does he fit into all this?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to my newest, well, my first crossover of TMNT/RC9GN. I thought about this when I read a crossover with Randy being a Tengu. Of course, Randy won't be a tengu... maybe. But all in all, I really wanted to do a crossover between the two. Hope Y'all enjoy. This is during season 2 of TMNT 2012.**

It was just another night for the turtles. They were just on another patrol searching for the Kraang and Foot Ninja to stop. "We should get home guys. It's getting late and nothing has been happening since we started patrol." Leo told his brothers. "Come on, Leo. My device says that some mutagen is close by." Donnie told him. "Yeah, and where's there's mutagen, there are Kraang and the foot," Raph told them. Leo sighed. "Fine, let's fine that mutagen and then go home." Unbeknownst to the turtles, a figure in black and red clothing was watching them from afar. He jumped from building to building to keep up with them. 'Who are they? More importantly, what are they?'

The turtles kept following Donnie's signal till Leo put a hand for them to stop. "Why'd we stop? We need to find that mutagen!" Raph shouted. "Raph, be quiet. Someone is watching us." Leo told them quietly. SUddely a red smoke bomb filled the area. "Man, that smells worse than Mikey's pizza!" Raph shouted while pinching his nose. "Hey! But I can agree that this smells horrible!" When the smoke cleared, the saw a human wearing a red and black ninja suit. "A new kind of foot ninja?" Donnie asked. "Who cares? I've been itching for a fight all night!" Raph said as he took out his sais and ran towards the mysterious ninja. The ninja didn't move till Raph was about to strike and that ninja had his own pair of sais. "What?" Raph said confused. The mysterious ninja fought him back. With each attack, it was apparent that Raph was losing. "Uh, I could use some help guys!" Leo got his twin katana's and ran towards the ninja, who, now finished with his fight with Raph, put his sais away and took out a sword. "He has a sword?!" Mikey shouted. "Mikey, Donnie, less staring, more helping!" Leo shouted as he was also slowly losing to this ninja. "Booyakasha!" Mikey shouted as he took out his nunchucks and Donnie took out his bō staff. They attacked the ninja as well but both were quickly shocked as he took out his own nunchucks. "Who is this guy? And where does he keep all his weapons?!" Raph shouted. The ninja quickly defeated Micky and soon defeat Donnie with his own bō staff. "Guys, we all need to attack him at the same time!" Leo shouted. The others nodded in agreement as they all took out their own weapons and began to slowly advance the mysterious ninja.

The ninja was already prepared. He knew he could face all of them at the same time but he didn't have time for this. His powers were starting to act up. He could feel it, he needed to leave. He grabbed his ninja rings and threw them at the strange creatures.

"Shurikens!" Leo shouted. Everyone blocked the coming shurikens but Donnie managed to get one on his bō. "Get him!" But before the turtles could get the mysterious ninja, he used his smelly smoke bombs to get away. "Smokebomb!" Everyone covered their eyes and their noses but by the time the smoke cleared. "Who was that guy?" Leo asked. "Yeah, he beat us up worse than Splinter when he gets mad," Mikey said. "We lost! We never lose! How did one measly foot ninja beat us?!" Raph shouted clearly angry. "Guys, I don't think that was a foot ninja. Check this out." Donnie said as he showed the ninja shuriken to his brothers. "Check out the symbol. It's a nine. That's not the foot's symbol." Donnie told his brother as they each checked out the weird shuriken. "I have never seen a symbol like this. Maybe Master Splinter knows?" Leo asked. With that, the turtles left back to their home to talk to their Master about the strange ninja.

The ninja went back to his newest home, his 20th one but the first one in America. He took off his mask, grabbed his book, and went right to his meditations. 'I can't keep up doing my meditations forever. My family's power will soon emerge. I need to find my father's family friend before it's too late.'

 _The next day_

April and Casey were at school when they were both called to the office. "Yo, red, why exactly are we here?" Casey asked the girl he had a crush on. "I don't know. They asked us both to come here." April told him. The principal walked in with a new student that April nor Casey recognized. He has Tyrian purple hair, which they figured he dyed, sapphire blue eyes, black jeans, black tennis shoes, a red shirt with a nine on it, and they even saw the saw symbol on his arm, 'Must be a tattoo. April thought to herself."April, Casey, this is Randall Cunningham. He's a new student here from Japan. I figured you two would be the perfect students to show him around. He speaks some English but understands and writes it well. He mostly speaks Japanese but since, April, you are taking a Japanese class, I figured you and Casey would be perfect."

"I am Randall but I go by Randy." He told April and Casey in his obvious Japanese accent. "Hi, Randy. I'm April and this is Casey." April told him as the three left the office. "So, is this your first time in America?" Casey asked. Randy nodded. "Yes, I grew up in Japan but came here on account I am a foster child." April and Casey looked at him shocked. "You're a foster child?" April asked sadly. Randy nodded. "Yes, I lost my family many years ago and was placed in foster care but my last family was unable to care for me so as a last resort, they sent me here. I don't mind really. A friend of my father's lives here and I am going to find him. But enough about me. What about all of you? What should I expect in the city of New York?" Randy asked as all three of them went into their first class. "You have no idea." April and Casey said at the same time.

 **That's it for the first chapter. Hope Y'all enjoy this story. Check out my other RC9GN story if you like that as well. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See Y'all in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love all the attention this story is getting. Randy's backstory will be fully explained in the future but some in this chapter. Enjoy!**

While April and Casey were at school with their new friend Randy, the turtles knew that they had to speak with their father about the mysterious red and black ninja they fought the night before. "Sensei, we need to talk to you," Leo told his master. "My sons, what is the problem?" Splinter asked. "Last night, we got our shells kicked by a ninja! A red and black ninja!" Mikey shouted. "Sensei, somehow, he had sais, a sword, nunchucks, and a bō staff," Donnie explained. "Yeah, he kicked our shells and he was all alone," Raph told him still angry that they lost to one ninja. "My sons, did this ninja work for the Shredder?" Splinter asked concerned. "No, he left using smoke bombs that smelled like a dead skunk or Mikey's feet or something rotten," Raph explained. "Hey!"

"We know it wasn't the foot because this ninja threw shurikens at us and they all had the same symbol. A nine." Splinter's eyes widened. "My sons, can I see this symbol?" Donnie ran to his lab, grabbed the shuriken, and showed it to Splinter. Splinter observed it carefully. "My sons, this is the symbol of the Norisu Clan." The turtles looked at each other confused. "The Norisu Clan? WHo are they?" Leo asked. "An ancient ninja Clan from Japan. They are very different from our clan since they have the ability to use magic. They taught my clan the healing hands, an art they call the art of healing. My sons, you must talk to this ninja when you see him." Splinter went to his room, grabbed something, and gave it to the turtles. "My sons, this is a sword that my father gave me. He told me that the Norisu Clan gave this to him after to defeat of the Foot Clan many years ago. If you show this to the ninja you encountered, then he will know that you are member's of the Hamato clan." They bowed in respect to their master. "Sensei, just one question, how can they use magic?" Donnie asked. "Hmm. I am unsure myself. The Norisu Clan preferred to keep to themselves. I remember the elder of the clan mentioning that they gain their magical qualities when they turn 15 but other than that I am unsure."

"We'll have to look for him tonight," Leo told his brothers. They nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile, April and Casey were showing Randy around the neighborhood. "So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Randy asked. "Not much. Except taking down purple dragons." Casey told him. "Purple Dragons? I have read many stories about dragons but never a purple one." April and Casey laughed a bit. "No, the Purple Dragons are a gang here," April told him. "That makes sense. I was told to be wary of gangs when I came here. But do not worry, I can handle myself in a fight." Randy told them. Casey's phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?... Okay..." Casey hung up. "My dad needs me to watch my little sister. I'll see you later Red, you too Randy." Randy and April waved goodbye to Casey as he left then April and Randy continued with their tour of New York.

"Randy, I've been meaning to ask, is that a tattoo on our arm?" April asked. Randy shook his head. "No, it's actually a birthmark. Everyone in my family had one but like I said earlier, my family is gone." April nodded. "Okay, and what about your hair? Did you dye it purple?" Again, Randy shook his head. "No, my family has always had Tyrian purple hair. It's genetic."

"I thought the principal said that your speaking English was bad," April said confused. "No, I can speak English fine. I wasn't even allowed to come here till I learned English. I am not sure why the principal thought I didn't speak good English but I do speak Japanese quite well." "So, when did you come here?" April asked. "Last night, I had a hard time sleeping so I went for a walk and I saw something odd." April now got worried. 'Oh no. I hope he didn't see the guys.'

"But it was dark so I didn't really see it but I could have sworn that I saw four giant mutant turtles," Randy told her. "Well, this is New York so you might see a lot of strange things here like four guys dressed as giant mutant turtles." Randy nodded. "Maybe." April sighed in her head. 'Good, Randy didn't expect anything.' April thought to herself. 'April definitely knows something about those giant mutant turtles, the question is what?' Unbeknowest to Randy and April, they accidentally walked into an alley that is occupied by the Purple Dragons.

"Hey! This alley is owned by the Purple Dragons." The leader of the Purple Dragons said as he and his goons came out of their hiding spots. "I am assuming these are the Purple Dragons?" Randy asked as he and April stopped in their tracks. "Yeah, but they aren't that bad. Anyone with basic fighting techniques can beat them," April said as she took out her Tessun. "You have a Tessun?" Randy asked. "Yeah, but I can discuss that later right now we should get out of our current predicament." Randy nodded as he got into a fighting stance. "You can fight?" She asked. "You could say that, yes."

The Purple Dragons charged them and April was shocked to see that Randy knew ninjutsu. Randy was also shocked to see that April knew ninjutsu. "You're a ninja?" April asked. "Yes, I'm assuming you're a kunoichi?" Randy asked. "Yep, but maybe we should fight and not talk," April said. Randy nodded and continued to fight. Suddenly, April lost her tessun but luckily Randy caught it and was quickly about to beat the Purple Dragons and they ran off. "Thanks, Randy," April said as Randy handed back her tessun but Randy grabbed his arm in pain. "Randy, are you okay?" April asked concerned. "I'm fine. Just get away from me!" Randy said then he ran off. April could sense something wrong with her new friend. "That was weird." April's phone then rang and saw that it was Leo. "Yeah, Leo?" April asked. "Hey, April, the guys and I are going on patrol tonight to find a new ninja in New York." Now that peaked April's curiosity, Randy also knew ninjutsu but that doesn't mean he's a ninja. "We need might your help. Can you join us on our patrol tonight?" Leo asked. "Yeah, I'll come down, I have some homework that I could use some help from Donnie with anyway," April told them. She hung up and left to meet her mutant turtle friends.

Randy ran home, went up to his room, and looked in the mirror. He was terrified when he saw that he had red silts. "Calm down, Randy. You have to calm down." Randy took some deep breaths and when he looked into the mirror again he saw his sapphire blue eyes. "This is getting out of hand. My magic is getting out of control. I use it in the Nomicon but he keeps telling me that I need to find my father's friend. I wish I knew his name or the name of their clan. I only know their symbol. Hopefully, I can find them tonight before it takes me over."

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See y'all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was night time so it was time for the turtles to find their mystery Norisu Ninja and for Randy to find his father's friend. 'I must find him or his clan. I only know them by their symbol and that they have my ancestor's sword.' Randy put on his ninja mask and his suit magically covered him from head to toe only leaving his eyes exposed. He jumped out of the window in search of his father's friend.

"So, you guys are searching for a red and black ninja?" April asked. "Basically, He's a part of a ninja clan called the Norisu Clan. We lost pretty badly last night." Mikey told her. "Well, what are you going to do when you find him?" April asked again as they ran from rooftop to rooftop. "We're going to show him this sword," Leo said as they stopped to show April the sword. "This sword belongs to the Norisu Clan and was given to the Hamato Clan after the original defeat of the Foot Clan. It symbolized unity between our clans. Hopefully, he recognizes it." Leo told her. April looked at the symbol then remembered Randy's birthmark. "I've seen that." She told them. "You have?!" They all shouted. "Yeah, my friend, Randy has that symbol as a birthmark and he arrived in New York last night and saw you guys," April told them. "So, he must have been the ninja," Raph said.

Randy was watching from a distance and recognized April. 'I knew she had something to do with those turtles. She knows them. Well, it seems like they are looking for me. Guess I better make myself known.'

A smoke bomb blew through the area. "What's that stench?" April shouted. "That's the smoke bomb that the black ninja threw." The smoke dissipated to reveal the Black ninja with his sword drawn. "Randy, we are a part of the Hamato Clan. We mean you no harm." Leo said as he drew his own swords and placed them on the ground. Randy still stared at all of them unsure. "Guys, put your weapons," Leo ordered. As much to Raph's dismay, everyone put their weapons on the ground. Randy put his own sword away and stared at all the turtles and April. "I never heard of the Hamato Clan. How do I know that I can trust you?" Randy asked Leo. "I am going to grab a sword from behind me. I will not harm you." Leo told him calmly. Randy nodded as Leo grabbed the sword. "Our father told us that this sword belonged to your clan," Leo told him. Randy cautiously walked over and grabbed to get a good look at it. He recognized this as his grandfather's sword. "This was once my grandfather's sword. You said you retrieved this from your father?" Randy asked. "Yes." Randy held out his hand. "My name is Randy. Sorry, I attacked you all last night. I have been looking for your clan for a while. Thought it would take me longer though." Randy told them. Leo shook his hand. "Hi, Randy. My name is Leo, the turtle in the red mask is Raph, turtle in the purple is Donnie, and the orange turtle is Mikey. April already told us you met her."

Randy nodded. "Yes, I met her and Casey Jones at school which I can assume you already know him." Leo nodded. Yeah, and we all pretty much have questions for you. Like where do you keep all your weapons and how many do you have?" Leo asked. Randy scratched the back of his head. "Truth be told, I don't know myself. I only started wearing this mask a few months ago. I know that this suit is the last one in my family but I at least have at most 20 different weapons each in a different place."

"Why do those smoke bombs stink?" Mikey asked as he got into Randy's face. "Heh, my smoke bombs are made from a rare tree called a skunk pine. Smelly, yes, but useful to appear and disappear. I planted one in a forest the day I arrived. It's growing strong should be fully grown in a few weeks." Randy told Mikey. "How? Tree's take years to grow!" Donnie said shocked. "I'm sure your father told you that my clan can use magic. I used the Art of Healing to make the tree grow faster. Magic runs in my family, speaking of which, I need to speak with your father now. Where is he?" Randy asked.

"Why do you need to see our master?" Raph asked suspiciously. "My magic. My grandfather predicted my clan's destruction. Your master has something else of mine that I need. I turn 15 in two weeks. In two weeks, my magic will fully emerge and I could destroy New York. I need help but earlier I saw something odd." Everyone looked at him curiously. "What?" April asked relieved that her friends and her new friend are getting along. "I don't know but the used the word Kraang a lot."

"The Kraang?!" Everyone shouted. "Yes, you know them?"

"They're aliens from another dimension. They're here to destroy the earth." April told him. "Well, let's go stop them," Randy said then he started to run from rooftop to rooftop with everyone else following him. "So, you said your magic is going to emerge in two weeks?" Leo asked. "It would be better to discuss this later when I can speak with your father. After all, I would like to discuss how all of you exist." Leo nodded. Randy led them to the Kraang base he found earlier. "That building over there," Randy told them as he pointed to the abandoned building. Randy grabbed his scarf. "Where are you doing with that scarf?" April asked. "I'm going to grab that hook at the top of the building."

"But that scarf isn't long enough! You'll fall!" Leo told him worried. Randy rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine." Randy threw this scarf and the turtles were shocked to see that this red scarf that looked stupid was surprisingly long and strong. "That's impossible!" Donnie shouted in disbelief. "Remember, I can use magic. My scarf is a part of that magic. Come on, I would like a good fight. All I do is training, My first fight was with you guys," Randy said then he swung to the Kraang building and landed on the roof and soon the turtles joined him. "So, how are we going to do this?" Randy asked. "Uh, we go in there and beat them up and destroy whatever it is they're doing," Mikey told him. "Really? That's it. What about a distraction? Or figure out what they are planning?" Randy asked. "We don't just do that. We do make a plan but it does mostly involve that. You said something about a distraction?" Randy smirked under his mask.

In the Kraang Facility, the Kraang were discussing how to control the Earth. "Kraang, what is Kraang status for Earth control?" Kraang asked. "Just a moment, Kraang. Kraang will have the results momentarily, Kraang." April, the turtles, and Randy were on the beams hiding in the shadows. Randy pulled a black and yellow ball from his backpack. "What's that going to do make another one of those stinky smoke-bombs?" Raph asked. "Heh, I told you. My clan can use magic. So, this isn't a smoke-bomb. I call this a bee ball. When I drop this, I can control the bees that come out of this and they can sting multiple times without dying. Don't worry, by the way, they won't sting us." Randy told them. They looked nervous but nodded. "Okay." Randy dropped the bee ball down the ground.

"Kraang, what is that?" "That is known as a ball. But where did that is known as a ball fall to the ground Kraang?" The ball burst open to reveal hundreds of bee. "It is that which is known as bees!" The Kraang ran off in different directions to escape the bees. Everyone was honestly impressed with the way Randy was able to control the bees. April noticed that his eyes had red silts. 'What is going on with Randy?'

"That was AWESOME!" Mikey said excitedly. "That was impressive," Donnie said. "Even I gotta admit, that was pretty cool," Raph admitted. "You did a good job, Randy," Leo said but as everyone jumped down to the Kraang computer. Donnie began his process of downloading the Kraang's plan but everyone noticed the Randy had been quiet since he dropped the bee ball. "Randy, are you okay?" April asked concerned. Randy was still silent. April looked at her friend and noticed that he was holding his arm. 'That's the arm where his birthmark is.' "I got the information. Let's get back to my lab to decode this." Donnie said. "Well, Randy, now we can get the opportunity for you to meet Master Splinter," Leo told him. Randy was still quiet. "Randy?" "Dude, you okay?" Everyone looked to see Randy holding his arm and shaking. "Randy, are you okay?" April asked as she slowly walked towards him. "Randy?"

"Kōtai suru," Randy said quietly. "Randy, are you okay?" April asked again. Randy's turned around and his eyes snapped open. Everyone gasped to see that he had red silts instead of his sapphire blue eyes. "Kōtai suru!" Randy used his magic to push everyone back. Luckily, he was able to get control of his thoughts. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt anyone?" Randy asked concerned. "No, but what was that? What was with the red silts?" Leo asked. Randy sighed. "It would be best for me to explain in the presence of your master. My foster family is not concerned for me so I can arrive whenever. Let's go." Randy said then he left the Kraang facility. "What's a foster family?" Mikey asked. Everyone stayed quiet for a minute till April decided to speak up. "A foster family is a temporary family. Randy's an orphan."

"Maybe we can become his new family!" Mikey stated. "I don't know. For now, let's go see Master Splinter." Leo said then everyone left for the sewers.

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See y'all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

April had to go home but Randy and the other turtles were in the sewers. "So, you guys live in the sewers?" Randy asked. "Yep, Been living here for 15 years," Mikey said proudly. "Huh, better than most of the places I have lived in the past 15 years," Randy said.

They all walked in silence for a few minutes till Leo spoke up."So, you said you were a foster kid?" Randy nodded. "Yeah, I have lived in about 20 different homes since the defeat of my clan. I won't be able to explain it but your master might be able to explain some as well as well as my own." Now the turtles were confused. Randy said that his clan was gone so if they were gone then why did they need to see their master when his master should be able to teach him about his magic. "Uh, you said your clan was destroyed? So how can we meet your master?" Donnie asked confused. "Oh, sorry. My master isn't a person. He's a bit hard to explain. Like I said, once I speak with your master, then everything will be clear." Randy assured. Now the turtles were even more confused, how can a master not be a person?

After another few minutes, Randy and the turtles arrived in the turtles home. Randy looked around and smiled under his mask. "Homey." The turtles were surprised that Randy didn't complain about the smell, guess he must be used to it with his smoke-bombs.

"So, where is your master? Is he like you all?" Randy asked. The turtles all looked at each other. "In a sense," Mikey said. "Well, I can't wait to meet him."

"Master Splinter, we're home!" Leo shouted. A rat emerged from a room and Randy got into a battle stance and took his sword out. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" All the turtles shouted. "Randy, this our Master," Leo told him. Randy put his sword away. "My sons, is this the Norisu Ninja?" He asked. "Hai, Sensei. This is Randy."

Splinter walked over to Randy and Randy was a bit nervous. 'Okay. Giant turtles, giant rats, aliens from another dimension? What is going on?' Randy thought to himself. "Randy, my name is Hamato Yoshi. Your grandfather was Nabu?" Randy flinched at his grandfather's name. "Yes, he is gone but yes," Randy told him sadly.

"Boys, perhaps an explanation is in order?" Splinter asked.

Everyone went to the dojo and sat in a circle. "So, how about you guys explain first? Who or what are you?" Randy asked. "Well, our story is unique. Many years ago, I was once human and after I lost my wife and baby daughter in Japan. I fled to America to escape the Foot Clan. After living in America for a while, I went to the pet store and purchased four baby turtles. As I was heading home, I bumped into a stranger. He felt off. I followed him into an alleyway. I stepped on a rat getting their attention. I fought them off until they dropped a strange substance which fell on me and the baby turtles. I was mutated into a rat and the four baby turtles transformed into well giant mutant turtles and later I decided to train them in martial arts and 15 years later, here we are." Randy was quite amazed. In his entire life, he never expected to meet mutants like in the comics.

"So, what about you, dude?" Mikey asked. "Yeah, we gave our story, now yours," Donnie said. Randy sighed. It wasn't easy talking about his clan. "Uhh, I might not be the best at explaining my history to you, maybe my master can," Randy said then he pulled out a red and black book with the same nine symbol on it. "Uhh, it's a book?" Raph said confused. "Not just any book, this is the Ninja Nomicon. A book that I got from my father many years ago."

"Question, how is that book your 'master'? Do you read it?" Leo asked. "Uhh, in a sense, just don't freak out, don't touch anything, and stay with me and don't leave my side," Randy told the confused turtles and Splinter. Randy opened the book and to everyone but Randy's surprise, it glowed a bright red. They felt their brains turn inside out and a second later they were falling from the sky. They all crashed on the ground except Randy and Splinter. "Don't leave my side. Things work differently here."

"Where the shell are we?!" Raph asked. "Where do you think?" Randy asked calmly. "Are we in your book?" Donnie asked still in shock. "You guessed it. Welcome to the Ninja Nomicon." Randy said proudly. Everyone now got a good look at what Randy looked like without his mask. He had purple Tyrian hair, black jeans, black tennis shoes, a red shirt with a nine on it, he even had a birthmark with a nine one his right arm, and his eyes color was the same, sapphire blue.

"This is awesome! There are dragons, and doodles everywhere!" Mikey said excitedly. "Yeah, when I was younger it was just a blank book so I doodled in it often and those doodles came out here. Nomicon, this is the Hamato Clan. They want to know our clan's history." The Nomicon glowed red then started to show the history of the Norisu Clan, it even spoke to all of them.

 _Centuries ago, Japan was terrorized by a monster, called the Tengu._ A giant black flew through the air attacking many humans in a Japanese Village. _Many were killed by the Tengu but one man sought to tame the Tengu._ A man was seen walking to the lair of the Tengu. _He learned that the Tengu was being controlled by a Sorcerer. A powerful being who sought to destroy all life as we know it._ A green, wrinkled man was seen turning humans into monsters. Everyone gasped in fear at the sight.

 _The man was also a ninja warrior of the Norisu Clan. They sought to destroy all the monsters that the Sorcerer created including the Tengu. The man did not want to hurt the innocent people or the tengu so he went to fight the Sorcerer._

 _This battle waged for weeks, months, years, till the man won but at a price, he defeated the Sorcerer but everyone in his family was cursed with the power of the Tengu. When a child of the Norisu Clan turns 15, the power of the Tengu. If not controlled, then the Tengu takes over and all will be lost._

The story disappeared and everyone looked at Randy. "That is why I need your help. If I can't control the Tengu inside me, then I could hurt everybody." Randy told them. "Randy, that still doesn't explain what happened to your clan." Splinter told him. Randy sighed sadly. "My clan is gone. Master, can you explain?"

Another story started as images started to appear. A temple was shown with many warriors practicing magic and some were training children. "What is this place?" Donnie asked in awe. "This was my home. I come here often to see my family since I am the last living member of the Norisu Clan." They all walked to a room where they saw a man with orange hair and a woman with purple hair in their arms was a baby that looked like the man but had the eyes and hair color of the woman. "Who are these people?" Raph asked. "These were my parents." Leo then realized what Randy said. "Were?" Leo asked. He nodded.

"What happened?" Splinter asked concerned. "The Foot Clan." Fire swarmed through the area as they all heard people and children screaming. "What's going on?" Mikey asked fearfully. "The destruction of my clan. Splinter, this happened sometime after you fled to America." They all saw death and destruction. This reminded Splinter of his father telling him of the war between the Hamato Clan and the Foot Clan. Many people and children were dying. The Shredder made his appearance. "Shredder," Leo said with a distaste in his mouth. Randy's father came out in his ninja outfit. Both got their swords out and fought. They fought for what seemed like hours but Randy's father lost and was killed by the Shredder. Everyone gasped but Randy just flinched. He knew what was going to happen next but didn't want to watch.

Randy's mother came out with two katana's. "Leave, you will never find them!" She shouted. "Tell me or you will lose your life," He demanded. "Never!" She ran towards him with her twin blades they fought as well but unfortunately, Randt's mother also lost her life. Everything soon disappeared leaving only the original doodles flying around like when they first arrived. "My parent's lost thier life protecting the secrets behind our magic. Shredder needs my ninja mask and the Nomicon to complete his spell."

"But that doesn't explain what happened to you?" Donnie said. Randy sighed. "Hours before their death's my grandfather gave them a warning. Our clan will perish and perdction my grandfather makes will happen. So, my parents grabbed our oldest mask, the Nomicon, and left me at the orphanage with all those things and a note with my name and my birthday. Nothing else. I have sent from foster home to foster home for the past 15 years. Now, my magic is starting to emerge and... I'm scared. I don't want to hurt people. That's why I asked to be sent to America. I was hoping the Hamato Clan was still alive and it is. Splinter, I know that it is inconvenient but can you help train me in my magic as my clan taught you the art of healing?" Splinter was silent for a minute but smiled. "Yes, I would be honored but can we get out of here?" Randy smiled. "Yeah."

 **Wanted to post this earlier but I got distracted by that I mean I saw Avenger Infinity War and I wanted to wallow my sorrows in BlueBell Ice Cream since my favorite hero died, it's a war people are expected to die, but excited for the next epic Marvel. No spoilers for those who haven't seen it. Anyway, hope Y'all enjoy Randy's backstory. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. See Y'all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, this took so long. I've been a bit distracted with my other stories but I'm back. Hope Y'all go.**

* * *

Randy went to school the day and April had already explained everything to Casey. "So, you're a ninja?" Casey asked wanting to confirm what April had told him. "Yes, everyone in my family was a member of my clan before the perished. I don't think we should talk about this in school, please Casey. Besides, I'm sure you don't talk about your other friends in school." Randy said then Casey stopped talking about Randy being a ninja.

"So, how do you like New York?" April asked to break the awkwardness. "It's nice. Nicer than Japan since I actually have friends now. I do miss Japan but I'm glad I have friends like you who care about me."

 _After school_

Randy, Casey, and April were heading over to the turtles home to hang out with them and train. "Randy, how are you going to control your magic?" April asked concerned for her friend. "I am not sure. My master said with enough training then I should be able to harness it." Randy told her. "So, how does your clan have magic?" Casey asked still a bit confused on the kind of ninja Randy was. "The Norisu Clan, my ninja clan, has the ability to harness the power of the Tengu. A bird demon with incredible power. My family was cursed thousands of years ago by a Sorcerer and we were given the power of the Tengu. When anyone from my clan turns 15, the power emerges and we must learn how to harness that power. My master was able to teach me some things like the art of healing, air fist, the bee ball you saw yesterday, April but I have many different kinds of balls, and several other powers. I'm able to control some of my magic but not all of it. Plus, it is dangerous if used in the wrong hands. That is why I am training with the turtles. Splinter is going to be helping me control my magic."

"How is Splinter going to help you control your magic?" April asked. "Well, I'm not sure. But I'm not worried. My master told me to trust the Hamato Clan." Randy said as he, Casey, and April entered the turtle's lair. "Sup, April. Hey, Casey. Hey, Randy." Mikey said as he skateboarded back and forth. "Mikey, we are not allowed to skateboard in the lair!" Leo shouted. Randy smiled at the brotherly love between the turtles. 'I wonder if I would have that with my siblings if I got any.'

"Guys, I don't mean to be rude but can we get training done. I would like to get my magic under control before I turn 15, please." Randy said. Leo nodded and he, Randy, and April went to the dojo to train.

"So, how do you normally train, Randy?" Splinter asked curiously. "Well, we first start off with some stretches then he asks me to do different spells or abilities. He was going to teach me one in the park since it involves the ground. But I can train some of my abilities with the turtles before we do anything that involves the earth." Splinter nodded as he went to get the turtles and each one was very excited to have a rematch against Randy especially Raph. 'Yes, finally, a rematch with Randy and this time I will kick his butt!'

The first match was against Leo and Randy. "Okay, how about sword vs sword?" Leo asked hoping to pit his sword against Randy's sword. "Sure, but I have to warn you. My sword is fairly sharp and dangerous. I've been able to cut through pretty much anything," Randy told him. "Same with mine," Leo told him calmly but on the inside, he was very excited to meet another swordsman besides Karai. Randy got his sword from his ninja suit and Leo got his own sword ready. They got into a ready stance waiting for Splinter to give them the go. "HAJIME!"

Randy and Leo began their fight quickly. Their swords kept hitting each other. The fight seemed to go for hours but Randy was able to pinpoint Leo's weak point and win the fight. "How?" Leo asked in disbelief. "You kept your six open for a few hits. It took me a while but I was able to hit it at just the right point." Randy helped Leo up. "You're good. Besides our rooftop fight, that was my first real swordfight that wasn't against drawing in the Nomicon. Thank you." The two bowed in respect then Leo walked over to his brothers as Master Splinter was deciding who would go next. "Michaelangelo, you're up next." Raph groaned internally. "Got it, Sensei." Mikey got up and got his nunchucks ready.

"You ready, dude?" Randy smirked. "Yeah, are you ready to lose?" The other turtles ooh at the burn Mikey just received. "Dang, dude. Are you sure you going to be the loser or am I going to... be the... loser? What were we talking about?" Mikey asked. "Just get ready to fight!" Raph shouted. Randy put his sword away and got his duel nunchucks. Mikey and Randy got in a ready position. "HAJIME!"

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey shouted as he charged after Randy. Randy, on the hand, kept still and the turtles were confused. "Why isn't he moving?" Donnie asked. "Randy's technique is different from ours. I think he's waiting for the perfect moment to strike. After all, I have a feeling there is still something Randy is keeping secret from us about his clan," Leo whispered to his brothers. Leo was suspicious of Randy but he knew that he could trust him.

Randy just stood waiting for Mikey to attack and in just a few seconds, he flipped Mikey over on his back. "Whoa! What just happened?" Mikey asked confused. "You rushed without a plan. Plus, my mentor always told me to not rush blindly into a battle without knowledge of your opponent." Randy helped Mikey up. "It was a good fight. Like with Leo, I don't get to have a good fight with people or mutants skilled in weaponry." Mikey went to sit down and Splinter asked Donnie to come up and fight Randy.

"From what I've been able to gather, you're the smart one." Donnie smirked. "Yeah, how'd you guess?" Randy shrugged his shoulders. "I talked to April and Casey. They told me Donatello was the smart one. When I asked which one that was, they said he was the one wearing purple."

"Oh, did April say anything else about me?" Donnie asked hopefully. "Uh... no. I mostly asked about who was who. I wanted to figure out personalities myself," Randy told him. "Oh..." Donnie said disappointedly. Randy looked a bit uncomfortable about what Donnie was asking but ignored it. Randy put away his nunchucks and got his expanding baton which would substitute for a bō staff. They got in a ready stance and awaited Splinter's command. "HAJIME!" Randy knew that Donnie would have a plan since he was the smart one and Donnie knew that he shouldn't underestimate Randy since he was powerful. Possible more powerful than the Shredder. Both knew to be wary of each other but this fight lasted about as long as Leo's did but the result was the same. Randy won.

"How?" Donnie asked confused how Randy was about to better his planned tactic. "Well, sometimes I can see things in the future. Not like a mind reader, but like a future sense or something like that. Plus, I saw through your plan. It was a similar technique that I saw in the Nomicon. I fought a lot of drawing in the Nomicon since I started my training." Randy helped Donnie up and Donnie went to sit down with his brothers and now it was Raph's turn. Randy put away his expanding baton and got his duel sais.

Raph was ready for this battle. He wanted to beat Randy since not only he beat him on the rooftop almost a week ago but he also beat his brothers like they were nothing. 'He is so going down.' Randy, on the other hand, was worried. From what he learned about Raphael from April and Casey, Raph has a temper. Randy was worried that the tengu inside of him would come out during his fight with Raph. Randy took a deep breath. As long as he remained calm, he would be fine.

They got in a ready position and awaited Splinter ready. "HAJIME!" The fight began. It was sai vs sai. Both fighters kept blocking each other's attacks till Randy was able to disarm Raph. 'That's it!' Raph lost his temper. He kept punching, kicking, and using his sai to push Randy back.

Randy was being pushed back and while he knew that this was a fight. He also could feel the tengu inside of him wanting to defend him. 'Keep calm. Raph is just upset.' Randy's knew he had to keep calm and not use his magic unless it was an emergency. Raph was able to back Randy to a wall and he disarmed him of both his sais. "Raph, stop! You won!" Leo shouted. Randy was able to dodge Raph's next attack but he lost his fight with the tengu. "Separate the clouds, gather the fallen wind, free the chicken." Randy used various movement and produced a fist of air which finally calmed Raph down. "Raphael, you cannot let your anger get the better of you," Splinter told him. "Raph, you could have seriously hurt Randy," Leo said. Raph grunted and left the dojo.

Randy was able to calm himself down but he knew that he produced an air fist. "Dude, what was that?!" Mikey asked hoping Randy would teach him. "An air fist. It was the only way to save myself. Now, I'm going to speak to Raph and don't tell me otherwise and no, I cannot teach you this attack because it is far too dangerous." Randy left the dojo and did not see Raph. "April, Casey, where did Raph go?" Randy asked. "He went topside. Looked pretty mad." April told him. Randy nodded and left the sewer so he could go topside as well. 'Hopefully, the foot don't know that I am here.'

* * *

 **I'm going to leave it at that for now. Hope Y'all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See Y'all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Have to update this on my phone. So sorry for any grammar errors. To the story!**

Randy ran through the sewer and went up to the surface to find Raph. He jumped onto the rooftop and looked around. 'Okay, if I was an angry turtle, where would I be?' Suddenly he heard the sound of fighting. 'I guess it's where the fighting is.'

He ran towards the sound and saw Raphael fighting some Purple Dragons. 'I better help him before he does something stupid.' Randy jumped down and started to help Raph fight. "What are you doing here?!" Raph shouted as he kicked a Purple Dragon. "Saving your shell! What else would I be doing?"

Raph grumbled in annoyance but accepted Randy's help. It took a while but the two managed to beat the Purple Dragons. Raph was about to Randy off but Randy noticed that a Purple Dragon was about attack him. "Raph! Look out!" Randy's eyes glowed red and be shot a fire ball at the Purple Dragon and saved Raph.

"Thanks but what was that?" Raph asked. "I... I don't know. I've never done an attack like that. I think that was the fire power of the Tengu." Police sirens were coming towards the two. "We should leave before the police come." Raph nodded in agreement and the two left the remaining Purple Dragons to the police.

 _Later_

"Why did you come after me?" Raph asked annoyed. "I know you have no reason to trust me."

"Ain't that the truth."

"But I need Splinter's help. Yes, I could rely on my master to teach me about my magic but he's the only one I can trust to do that." Raph rolled his eyes. "Don't you have someone else? You said you entire clan is gone but they are not all gone." Randy was silent for a few minutes.

"Yes... everyone in my family is gone. My mom, dad, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, all dead at my birthplace. I have never been to my own home. Raphael, I know you are upset but please understand, my magic is dangerous in the wrong hands. The tengu is a powerful bird demon that could destroy this entire city and all the people in it. When my last foster family didn't work out the ran out of families who were willing to take a teenager in Japan. I was about to be sent to Oroku Saki." Raph paled. "The Shredder."

Randy nodded. "Yes, I already had my mask then and knew about him. If he learned who was I then New York and your clan would have been destroyed. Luckily, I was able to convince, and by convince I mean use my magic, I was able to persuade them into taking to America for more foster families. I have one right now but they won't last long. They work all day and all night so no time for me. Not that I mind, this gave me time to find your clan. My master told me that your clan was here. He didn't know the name but was able to pinpoint the location in New York."

"But I still don't understand why you need Master Splinter." Raph said still a bit confused. Randy sighed. "I'm angry. Angry at the Shredder for taking my family away from me. I will never know the sweet embrace of my mother's touch. The protectiveness of my father. Dad jokes, nothing. I don't know even if I would ever get siblings." Raph cringed at the was sound of that. "Anger is bad. It can lead to me to rash decisions and even worse, it can cause my magic to get out of control. A book can't help me with anger. The Nomicon is a guardian and a teacher, he gives me advice from time to time and he does have some emotional levels but he advised me to get a living Sensei to help me. I want revenge against the Shredder for killing my family. That's why I need Splinter's help. So I don't do something that I will regret for the rest of my life."

Raph now felt guilty. He was so mad at Randy that he never thought about what Randy might be going through. He has a loving father, three awesome brothers, and great friends. Randy has none of those things. His father is gone and he has no siblings. "Sorry I got so mad. I've always had a problem with my temper."

Randy smiled. "No problem, Raph. It's understandable that you don't trust me. I wouldn't trust anyone either of they just appeared in my life." Randy suddenly got chills down his spine. He looked around. "What wrong?"

"We should leave. I have a feeling someone is watching us. Someone bad." Raph nodded and the two went in separate directions to confuse their stalker. They both made it back safely to the lair with no one following them.

"Raph! You should have run off like that! What if someone saw you!" Leo shouted clearly upset about Raph leaving. "Leo, calm down. No one saw me or Raph. He needed to take a breather and I helped him cool down a bit. Fought some Purple Dragons, had a small chat, that kind of thing." Leo looked at his brother and the magic ninja in shock as well as Mikey and Donnie. "You did?" They asked shocked.

"Yeah, I got a new respect for Randy as well." Randy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, now if you will excuse me, I have some training to do with Master Splinter. You guys can watch if you want. I'll be learning a new spell from my master. It suppose to allow me to control dirt." The turtles all looked at each other, smiled, and followed Randy to the dojo, eager to see magic, tricks, and moves from a different ninja clan that wasn't out to kill them. Although, there was one thing on Raph's mind. Why did Randy lie to Leo when he said no one saw them? Sure, they fought Purple Dragons but Randy felt someone was watching them. Raph just hoped it wasn't someone from the Foot Clan.

 _At Shredder's Lair_

One of the Foot Soldiers reported to the Shredder about Raph and Randy. "So, a member of the Norisu Clan still lives." Shredder smiled evilly. "Good. Then he will be the one who cures my daughter and joins me as I seek my revenge against the turtles and Hamato Yoshi."

 **Updating from my phone sucks!! My hands hurt from holding my phone up! Oh well, that's how life works. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. See y'all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Randy has been in the foster care system his entire life. Always moving from home to the next. He never tried to run away, he went to school, he even helped the family around the house and yet it wasn't enough. He went through 20 different families before coming to America. He'd seen abusive families in the worst way possible, he'd seen kids ran away from his foster home, commit crimes, and so much worse and yet he didn't do any of those things. If he was ever in danger, he somehow repelled them. He always carried the Nomicon with the ninja mask with him since they felt important to him.

When he turned 13, the Nomicon glowed at him. At first, he thought it was a prank set up by some of his foster brothers since they liked to tease Randy, but when he opened it, he blacked out, and next thing he knew he was surrounded by the many doodles he created in the book. Soon, he learned that he was a member of the Norisu Clan. A ninja clan that could use magic. He learned his entire family history and wanted revenge against the Shredder but soon learned that he couldn't do it alone. One day, a few months before his 15th birthday, he learned that he was getting a new foster family in America since there weren't any willing families wanting to take a high schooler. The man's name was Oroku Saki. From his master, the Nomicon, he learned that this was the man who killed his family. If he was with the man, then he would either lose his life or lose all the secrets to his clan. He couldn't let either happen. So, he used his magic to change the find a different America family and it worked. He found a new family but had a feeling they would last the moment he arrived. After being with over 20 different families, he wasn't confident about this one. For one thing, they were barely home and never asked where he was when he walked in the middle of the night.

When he came to New York, his breath was taken away. New York was beautiful just like Japan. His first night here was definitely weird. Meeting mutant turtles was the last thing he expected to see and the last thing he expected was for him to make friends. He usually avoided making them since everyone found him weird because of his birthmark and he was a foster kid. But then he met April and Casey, they were awesome and meeting the turtles made it even better. He truly felt that he found the family he had been searching for his entire life and he certainly wasn't going to let anyone take it away from him.

* * *

The Shredder considered himself to be a patient man. He lost his love and has waited patiently to get his revenge against Hamato Yoshi. One way he did this was killing off the Norisu Clan. He wanted their magic to bring back Tang Shen but when they refused, he killed them off and he would do it himself. Now, 15 years later, his daughter, Karai, has been mutated into a snake monster. Baxter Stockman has failed once too many times and since a member of the Norisu Clan is still alive, he will use him to cure his daughter.

* * *

After school the next day, Randy walked with April to visit the turtles since he still needed help finding their lair. "So... why do you have a bag of dirt?" April asked. "There is a spell in my clan that can allow us to manipulate the ground. It's a bit confusing to explain. With my magic growing stronger, my master thought that this spell would be good to start with," Randy explained. "I still don't understand why you need Splinter's help. Can't your master help you control your magic?" April asked. "I need help using my magic in combat. The Nomicon can help me use my magic but he can't train me in combat. The magic that my family possesses is powerful. We are meant to use it in combat. If we don't it can get out of control causing us to attack anyone or anything in our way." That makes sense to April. Since learning that his family is cursed with the power of the Tengu, a Japanese Bird Demon, it makes sense that the only way to control it is by combat.

They arrived at the lair a few minutes after their conversation about Randy's magic. Randy actually requested that the turtles join him for his training session with Splinter. "My master thought one of my first combat training lessons should be with a spell that can control the Earth." This made the turtles freak out a bit. "Like that Kraang?!" Leo asked. "No, no... not like that. Um... why don't I fight one or two of you and I can show you how the spell works?" The turtles were hesitant but nodded. Leo and Raph decided to fight Randy with Donnie and Mikey on the sidelines.

Randy put his ninja mask on and poured the dirt on the floor. Each ninja stood at a different side of the room. They were awaiting the order to start from Master Splinter. "HAJIME!" The fight went on. Randy was most comfortable with his sword so he used that. The fight seemed to go on for a while but Randy knew that he needed to use his magic since this was a training session.

Mikey and Donnie were watching with fascination. While Randy did kick their shells the first night they all met, but it turns out that he was really cool. Sure, it was hard to believe in magic but with all the stuff they've been through magic was a bit more believable now.

Leo and Raph were having a good time training with Randy. Sure, they got off to a rough start but Randy is a teenager like them. Raph and Leo surrounded Randy in a corner where the dirt was. 'It's just dirt. What can Rady do with some stupid dirt.' Raph thought to himself.

Randy smirked under his mask as he put his sword away and recited the spell to activate his magic. "Stay grounded, do not waver. The dirt itself will pay you a favor. To stop your foes and hold them back, Harness the soil for an Earth Attack. Time's getting so I need a hand. To win this fight I need warriors of sand." Randy eyes turned red and silted as he recited the spell. The dirt turned into ninja warriors that were able to push Leo and Raph back. Now Randy was able to defeat both Raph and Leo along with his warriors of sand. Randy told his warriors to back down since their job was done.

"That was AWESOME!" Mikey said excitedly. "Can you teach us that?" Leo asked. "Fascinating! I've never since dirt act like that before," Donnie said intrigued. "Thanks. For the first time in a while, using my magic felt... good. I feel good. Thanks, guys. Thank you, Master Splinter," Randy said while bowing to the turtles and Master Splinter. "You are welcome," Splinter said to Randy as he bowed.

* * *

Shredder had everything planned out. He knew how he was going to capture the Norisu Ninja and he going to do it tonight.

* * *

 **I have school soon so updates will be slower... well slower than usual. Anyway, I have another Randy Cunningham story planned and it is a Kung Fu Panda AU. I am in the process of making the Furious Five, Heidi is Viper and Theresa is Tigress but I need more characters. I may put Bash in as Monkey but make him a double OOC character but I don't know. Suggestions would be awesome or let me know if you think I should just humanize the characters. Let me know and I will see Y'all next time. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Shredder was prepared to capture the Norisu Clan member the same way his destroyed the Norisu Clan 15 years ago.

* * *

Randy and the turtles kept training until night fell upon New York. Randy even joined April and the turtles for patrol because he wanted to try out his magic since he felt better about not losing control this time. "So, what do you guys normally do on your patrols?" Randy asked as they were jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "Hard to say. For now, we're trying to find the mutagen that is all around the city to prevent any more mutants being created," Leo explained. "Mutants? Like you guys and Master Splinter?" Randy asked. Mikey nodded. "Yeah, it was kind of our fault that the mutagen is all over the city," Mikey explained. "So, how are we going to find all the mutagen in the city?"

"Donnie made a device that can find mutagen that all over the city and we need to find it before The Shredder and his goons along with the Kraang," Raph explained. "Something tells me that those two working together is a bad thing," Randy said. "Pretty much. Plus, we're also trying to find Master Splinter's daughter," Mikey told him. This caused Randy to stop running along with the turtles. "Hold on. Splinter has a daughter?!" Randy said shocked. "She's not a rat. She's human... sort of," Leo explained. Now Randy was more confused. "Sort of? What do you mean?" The turtles looked at each other confused. "Karai, or Miwa, was Splinter human daughter back in Japan." Then Randy remember Splinter mentioning his daughter. "Right, I remember him mentioning her. What happened to her?"

"She was mutated into a giant snake," Donnie said as he put his mutagen detector away. "Oh. I'm sorry. I hope you guys can find her and cure her... if there is a cure for mutations."

"I've made a cure but they take months to make and I need a lot of mutagen to create it." Now Randy understood. "Oh, so we're not only searching for mutagen to cure Karai but to also stop Shredder and the Kraang." The turtles nodded. "Yeah, that pretty much sums up why we're searching for mutagen..." Suddenly Leo looked around in confusion. "What's wrong, Leo?" Mikey asked. "I feel like someone is watching us." Randy also looked around. "Yeah, someone is definitely watching us." The turtle got their weapons out and Randy got his sword and they heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

Bradford and Xever came out of the shadows along with some foot ninjas. "Who are these guys?!" Randy asked nervously since he had never seen scary mutants like the two in front of him and the turtles. "Rahzar and Fishface! They work for Shredder!" Leo told him. "Give us the Norisu Ninja and we might let you live," Xever told the turtles. "If you think we're going to give him to you, Fishface, think again!" Raph shouted. "Then we'll have to do this the hard way!" Rahzar shouted then he, Fishface, and the foot ninjas attacked Randy and the turtles.

Fishface and Rahzar already planned on the turtles refusing to give them the Norisu Ninja. The only thing they need to do is get the Norisu Ninja alone.

Randy was fighting the foot ninja and when he sliced one in half, needless to say, he freaked out. "They're robots, dude! Slice as many as you can!" Mikey shouted. Randy sighed internally. "Thanks, Mikey!" Randy grabbed his Ninja Hot Balls out of his suit and threw them at the foot tech robots then he used his air fist to destroy them quickly. **(I'm really bad with fight scenes. Sorry!)** When the smoke dissipated, all the foot tech ninjas were destroyed and Rahzar and Fishface were nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd Rahzar and Fishface go?!" Mikey shouted. "They couldn't have gone far. Raph, you go with R. Donnie, Mikey, you're with me." Leo told them. Leo knew that since Randy was in danger, it would be best for him to not use his real name and have one of his brothers with him just in case.

Everyone nodded and Donnie, Mikey, and Leo went one way while Raph and Randy went another. Unbeknownst to them, Fishface and Rahzar were watching from the shadows., smiling evilly knowing that their plan was working.

* * *

"Why does Shredder want me? I don't have anything he would even want," Randy told Raph confused. "I don't know why Shred-head wants you but we're not going to let him get you." Randy smiled under his mask at Raph. "Thanks." Randy suddenly felt strange, like something was draining his energy. Randy put his hand to his head hoping to get rid off his dizziness. Raph noticed this. "Randy, are you okay?" Raph asked concerned. "I don't know. Something's... wrong..." Randy felt weak and he had no clue why. Raph looked around to make sure that they were alone. He hid Randy in the shadows of the rooftop they were on. "Stay here. I'm going to get help. Casey lives near here so he should be able to help." Randy nodded then Raph left.

Unfortunately, Fishface and Rahzar were watching for a distance far away enough for Randy and Raph to not detect them. They rushed towards the rooftop Randy was on.

'Raph has been gone for a while now.' Randy stood up feeling stronger now. "What? Why did I feel weaker earlier?" Randy asked himself. Suddenly, Randy felt someone behind him. He turned around quickly and noticed Fishface and Rahzar. He got his sword out ready to defend himself. "Trust me when I say this, you can't win a fight against me!" Randy told them. Rahzar and Fishface smirked. "Are you sure about that, brat?" Rahzar reached into a small bag he had and pulled out a yellow-orange stone. The moment it came out, Randy felt weak again. "Ahh." He dropped his sword as the two mutants came closer to him. "What... is... that?" Randy asked weakly. "This is the Tengu Stone. It's the only thing that can weaken anyone in your clan." Randy tried to run but Rahzar threw the stone by his feet causing him to fall to the ground. Randy tried to crawl away but the stone was draining his magic and making him weaker but the second. "N... no." Randy then fell unconscious due to the Tengu Stone. Fishface wrapped a roped around the stone, making a necklace and he put it on Randy so he wouldn't wake up. "Let's return to Master Shredder and give him his prize," Rahzar said as he picked up an unconscious Randy.

* * *

Raph ran to Casey's house and saw that he wasn't there. 'Great... now what?' Raph suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He even facepalmed himself at his stupidity. "I left Randy alone!" Raph rushed toward his friend and saw that he was gone. The only thing left behind was his sword. "This is all my fault."

* * *

 **Yup! Cliffhanger! Randy is now in the hands of the Shredder! Will the turtles save him? Will Randy be able to control himself at him families killer? Find out next time! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Also, check out my other RC9GN stories. I'm in the process of doing a Kung Fu Panda AU. Hope Y'all enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Leo knew something was wrong when Raph called him and his brothers. "Raph, what's wrong? Where's Randy?" Leo asked worriedly. "Fishface and Rahzar got him. Randy was feeling weak as we were running and since we were close to Casey's house, I went to him to see if he had anything to help him but by the time, I got back he was gone and all that was left behind was his sword," Raph told his brothers. It was clear to Donnie, Mikey, and Leo that Raph felt guilty about Randy getting kidnapped by Rahzar and Fishface. "You said Randy was feeling weak, what do you mean?" Leo asked trying to see how this could have happened.

This confused Raph. Randy was feeling fine earlier and he didn't get hurt in the fight so how could he have felt weak? "I don't know. One minute, we are running on the rooftops, the next, Randy said he felt light-headed. It looked like something was draining his energy." They all thought to themselves for a minute to think of what could drain Randy's energy without harming Raph. "Maybe Master Splinter would know?" Mikey suggested. They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They all just hoped that nothing bad would happen to Randy in the meantime.

* * *

Randy put his hand to his head as he was waking up. 'What happened? Where am I?' Randy thought to himself as he sat up. Randy looked around and noticed that he was in a reptile like cage. 'What the heck? What is this place?' Randy stood up and looked around the glass cage. Randy walked over to the only glass entrance and touched it with his hand only to retract it quickly since it felt like a hot pan. "OW! What is this glass made of? Lava?!"

Randy jumped once he heard someone answer his question since he didn't expect an answer. "No. It is made of Tengu Stones. The only thing that can weaken anyone in the Norisu Clan." A man wearing metal armor walked in. His hands and sharp claws and immediately, Randy knew who this person was from the Nomicon's drawings. "Shredder..."

"It's incredible how only one member of the Norisu Clan lived after so many years. The question is... how?" Randy glared at him as his eyes turned dangerously red. "I'll never tell you! And considering that you haven't killed me yet then there's something you want from me?" Shredder smirked under his mask. He knew much about the Norisu Clan probably more than the ninja in front of him since he sounded young. "You are correct. I want you to use your healing magic to cure my daughter."

"Daughter?" Suddenly, Randy heard a deep hissing sound near him. It sounded like something was also trapped in a cage right by him so he used his magic to see through the wall next to him and what he saw sent shivers down his spine. It was a giant white snake with smaller snakes for hands banging against the cage she was in. 'This must be Splinter's daughter Miwa. That explains why the turtles haven't been able to find her.'

"Why should I use my magic to cure Splinter's daughter?" Randy asked. Shredder punched the glass cage hard causing a ringing sound that made Randy drop to his knees in pain. "Because if you don't, then I will kill the turtles and their friends." Now, Randy was stuck because he wanted to help Splinter's daughter and not let his friends get killed, the main problem was that he didn't know any healing spells. He knew minor ones like healing a bone or fever but not something of this magnitude plus he didn't even have the Nomicon with him. 'What am I going to do?'

* * *

The turtles arrived home and told Splinter about what happened. "Hmm. I'm not sure myself. The Norisu Clan kept to themselves and told no one their secrets. Nabu told some secrets to my father but my father didn't tell me about them because he was sworn to secrecy." Now the turtles were stuck in a loop. How are they going to save Randy? A red light took all of them out of their thoughts. Randy's bag had a glowing red light inside. Leo walked over and pulled out the book that he showed them just a few days earlier. "It's that Randy's 'master'?" Mikey asked. "I think it is," Leo answered. "But how is it glowing? Books don't glow." Raph said. "Hmm. Maybe I can check it in my lab."

The turtles went to Donnie's lab and tried everything they could to see why or how Randy's book was glowing but nothing worked. "I don't understand how a book can glow without a lightbulb!" Donnie said flabbergasted. Then Mikey remembered something about Randy's book. "It's Randy's book magic?" Mikey asked. "That's right, Randy's book sucked us in when he showed it to us. He just opened it like this..." Leo tried to open it but it didn't open no matter how hard he tried. "Why... won't... this... book open?!" Raph rolled his eyes. "Let me try." Leo handed him the book. Now, Raph tried to open it with all his might but nothing worked. Raph growled angrily. "Come on! Open your stupid book!" Raph slammed the book down on the desk. "How are we going to help Randy if we can't get his stupid book to open?!" Raph shouted.

Mikey was confused. He remembered that Randy was able to open the book with ease and when they were inside, it was talking to them like it was a real person. 'What did Randy call it?... The Nomicon?' Mikey picked up the book and started talking to it. "Uh... hey, Nomicon? Can you help us?" Mikey's brother's looked at him in confusion. "Mikey, I've seen you do a lot of crazy things but talking to a book is definitely the craziest," Raph told him. Mikey shushed his brothers. "Sorry about my brothers but we need your help. Randy's been captured by the Shredder and he was somehow weakened by his ninja soldiers. Can you help us?"

"Mikey, it's a book. A book can't help us save Randy," Donnie told him. Randy's booked glowed in response and it opened to a certain page and sucked all of them in. They all screamed as they fell onto the ground inside the Nomicon. "Where the shell are we?!" Raph asked as he stood up. "Remember when Randy showed us his book, it sucked all of us in like I was eating a pizza." Leo was about to respond but an older ninja with white and purple hair appeared in front of them. "Hello, Kame."

The turtles screamed in fear but the man wasn't fazed. "Calm down. I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help you." They looked at each other confused. "Who are you?" Leo asked. "I am the Ninja Nomicon. I am Randy's master. I help him control his tengu side so it doesn't spiral out of control. Now, you said Randy needed my help?" They looked at each other then back to the man. "Yes, he's been captured by the Shredder." Nomicon put his hand to his head and thought to himself for a moment. "Hmm... this is worrisome. Shredder will most likely have the Tengu stone."

"Tengu Stone?" Donnie asked. Nomicon nodded. "Yes... it was once an ancient stone that could be used to trap the tengu but for the Norisu Clan, it's our greatest weakness, out kryptonite to put it in simpler terms. Oroku Saki used it to destroy the Norisu Clan. It weakened everyone long enough for him to kill them all... all but one. Randy's mother took him to an orphanage when he was just a baby."

"We already know all this. You told us this several days ago, how is this going to help save Randy?!" Raph asked. "Patience, Raphael. You see, at first Shredder wanted me and the ninja mask to bring his father and the rest of his clan back to life but that is not the case anymore. Shredder wants Randy to heal Splinter's daughter." This shocked the turtles. "Karai?! Shredder has Karai?!" Leo asked shocked. Nomicon nodded. "Yes, Randy is in terrible danger. I have yet to teach him advanced healing spells. You must help him. Randy is in danger of losing control of the tengu inside of him. He can't perform a spell that advanced without practice."

"Wait... is there a spell to cure mutations?" Donnie asked. "Sadly... no, but he could perform a spell to help her regain control of her own mind and the ability to change from her snake form to human. It was a spell created by his ancestor many years ago when he first saw the Kraang but that is a story for another time. If you do not save my grandson soon, then all of New York will be in grave danger."

* * *

 **Yeah... sorry this took so long. I've been very busy with school. Got to keep up with my grades and practicing since I'm a music major. Anyway, hope Y'all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See Y'all next time. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The turtles were so shocked that they were speechless. The Nomicon was not only Randy's master but was also his grandfather! "Hold on, how are you Randy's grandfather? I thought he died years ago?" Leo asked confused. Nabu smiled. "You see, when someone in our family passes on, their spirit goes to the Nomicon and their wisdom is inserted into the book." Mikey smiled. "So, Randy's parents are here as well?!" Nabu frowned sadly. "Unfortunately, no. Only those who have worn the mask can come into the Nomicon. Randy's parents never wore the mask. His father did but not long enough to come here."

"Hang on, you said that if we don't save Randy, then New York will be in grave danger. What do you mean by that?" Donnie asked. Nabu sighed. "You already know that our family has a tengu inside us?" The turtles nodded in understanding. "Well, Randy is slowly learning how to control the magic inside, he's learning how to control the tengu inside of him. Our family has the potential to transform into Tengus at will but Randy is an amateur. He's still learning minor spells." Nabu used his magic to show the turtles what would happen if Randy used a powerful spell too early. "If Randy tries to cast a spell that is far too advanced, then he will transform into his tengu form. It will take over and destroy all of New York." A black and red tengu is shown destroying New York.

"You all must help him before it's too late. You must go now!" And with that, the turtles were thrown out of the Nomicon but before they were out completely they heard a voice say, "Do not tell Randy who I really am. He will learn about me more when he gets older."

* * *

Back in Shredder's lair, Randy was still trapped in his cage. Shredder gave him 24 hours to decide whether he would cure "his daughter" or his friends would be killed. Randy knew what he should do, heal Karai but he didn't know the proper spell. Randy groaned and put his head in his hands frustrated. 'What am I going to do?'

Suddenly, Randy something important. His ancestors have always created new spells in times of crisis. He could potentially make a new spell that could cure Splinter's daughter. It could be dangerous since Randy didn't know how to make a new spell but as long as he could protect his friends and help Splinter reunite with his daughter then everything would be fine. Or at least, he hoped so.

* * *

The turtles called April and Casey and told them everything they learned in the Nomicon except for the Nomicon having Randy's grandfather inside than they made a plan so they can save Randy. "So, how are we going to save Randy and Karai from Shredder?" Casey asked confused. "I don't think we'll be able to save both Randy and Karai," Leo said sadly. Suddenly, Leo felt Splinter's presence behind him. Everyone stayed silent as Splinter looked at them. "It may be unfortunate but the safety of New York is important. You must save Randy in order to save Karai from the Shredder."

Leo sighed. He knew Splinter wasn't happy with what they had to do but they had to protect New York from Randy's tengu form. "Okay, we first need to figure out where they are keeping Randy and from what we have learned from the Nomicon, Randy is most likely surrounded by Tengu Stones. So, he will probably be feeling extremely weak when we free him. Donnie, I need you to hack into Shredder's systems and disable all security systems." Donnie gave Leo a thumbs-up. "Got it, Leo. It might be temporary but I can make it long enough to get us to save Randy."

"That will be fine. Raph, Casey, I need you two to defeat any footbots that get in our way." Raph and Casey smiled and high-fived each other. "Sounds like a perfect plan, fearless."

"Mikey, April, and I will try to get Randy out of there and if we are able to. We'll save Karai," Leo told everyone. Splinter nodded. "You must hurry, my son. I fear Randy does not have much time before he will be forced to use his magic." Everyone nodded and left to save Randy. "Be safe, my sons."

* * *

Randy was in his cell meditating. He was trying to be as calm as possible. He didn't have long before Shredder came back for his decision. Randy knew what he had to do. Make his own spell to cure Miwa and hope nothing bad will happen and hope that it works. Randy was taken out of his meditative state when he heard Shredder's footsteps approaching. Randy stayed where he was until Shredder spoke. "So, have you made your decision, Norisu?" Randy stood and walked over to Shredder without touching the Tengu Stone Glass. "I accept. I will cure your daughter." Shredder smirk under his mask. "Excellent. Bradford, Xever, make sure the Norisu Ninja can't escape." The glass cage was opened and a Tengu Stone was thrown inside. Randy fell to his knees since he grew weak from the Tengu Stone. 'Stupid tengu stone.'

Fishface and Dog Pound quickly grabbed Randy and Fishface, once again, put a tengu stone necklace around him to keep him weakened. They dragged all the way to Karai's cage. Randy looked up, saw Karai, and he truly felt fear. She was chained up to the wall and there was a muzzle on her face and on her snake hands. She looked angry and dangerous since she was wildly hissing at everything around her. The tengu stone was removed from Randy and he was thrown in the cage with the mutant snake. 'Glad they care about my wellbeing.' Randy stood up and dusted himself off. 'Okay, all I have to do is create the spell. How hard could that be?'

Randy slowly walked over to Karai. "Miwa, you have to trust me. I can help you. I met your brothers and your father. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, your brothers and Hamato Yoshi, Splinter, your father. You have to calm down. I can create a spell that can cure you of your mutation. You just have to calm down." Karai calmed down and looked at Randy. She gave him a look that told him that she trusted him. 'Good, she trusts me. Now, to create the spell and I just need to concentrate.

* * *

Before Randy was taken to Karai's cell, the turtles were activating their plan. Donnie has just hacked into Shredder's lair without anyone noticing but according to Donnie, they only had about an hour to save Randy before they noticed that they were inside. "Okay, we have to be stealthy and more importantly we have to be quiet!"

Everyone entered through different parts of the roof. Raph and Casey were one team, April and Mikey were a team, and Leo and Donnie were a team. They all knew their mission, find Randy and get him out of Shredder's lair before it was too late.

Raph and Casey went to the prison cells that Leo last saw Karai in before she mutated and they found nothing. "He's not here, Leo." Mikey and April looked in the throne room and he wasn't there either. "Not in the throne room, brah."

"Okay, everyone, Randy must be in Stockman's lab. We have to get to him before he uses his magic on Karai!" Leo ordered quickly. "On it, Leo!" "Got it, brah!"

"Come on, Donnie! You ready?" Donnie nodded and showed him the smoke bombs and a few of Randy's smoke bombs. "Combining both of these smoke bombs should allow us enough time to save Randy but I don't know about Karai."

"Randy is more important right now. I want to help her but we won't be able to save her if we don't save Randy first," Leo explained. "Okay, we're almost in position. We have less than thirty minutes before they notice I hacked into their security systems." Leo nodded in understanding. Leo and Donnie spent a few minutes crawling in the air vents until the found Stockman's lab. "Okay, we just need to find Randy." Leo and Donnie looked around the room until they found him in Karai's cage. "There! He's with Karai!" Donnie said quickly and quietly. They saw Randy calmly walking closer to her and she looks calm.

"We have to go fast. Drop the smoke bombs!" Donnie nodded and he quickly unleashed all the smoke bombs in the room. "Bradford, Xever, find those turtles! They're here for the Norisu Ninja! Cure her NOW!"

Randy nodded and put his hands on Karai. 'Okay, I hope this works. This is for Master Splinter.'

Raph, Casey, Mikey, and April also entered through the air vents and dropped down. "GOONGALA!" "BOOYAKASHA!" Footbots also entered the lab and everyone started to destroy the footbots one by one. 'This is getting us nowhere. We need to help Randy.' Leo thought to himself. The smoke soon disappeared after about ten minutes and the turtles were surrounded by footbots, Dog Pound, Fishface, and Stockman. "You're too late, turtles! The Norisu Ninja will soon cure my daughter."

"R, don't do it!" Leo shouted. "Leo, I have to. It's the only way to save you and help Splinter get Miwa back." Randy took a deep breath and put all his concentration on the spell he was trying to create. 'Heal her of her mutation. Heal her of her mutation. Heal her of her mutation. Heal her of her mutation.' Randy's hands started to glow brightly but soon Randy started to feel pain in the back of his head. 'Ignore it, Randy. Shredder will kill your friends if you don't help cure Miwa.'

Suddenly, there was a burning sensation in Randy's hands and he pulled them away. This made Shedder angry so he hit the cage with his fist. "What are you doing?! Cure my daughter now!" Meanwhile, the turtles, April, and Casey were defeating the surrounding footbots, Dog Pound, Fishface, and Stockman by using the remaining smoke bombs and ninjitsu skills. It took them a while but they managed to beat them quickly. **(I suck with fight scenes just roll with it)**

Everyone jumped on the platform neat the cage Randy and Karai were in. "It's over, Shredder. Give us the Norisu Ninja!" Leo demanded. "Not until he cures my daughter!" Shredder charged at everyone while Leo and Donnie worked to get the cage open. "R, we're going to get you out of there!" Randy stayed silent and was still facing Karai. "Randy, are you okay?" Leo asked concerned. "Leo, it's going to take me a few minutes to open the cage. You should help the others while I get it the cage open," Donnie told him. Leo looked at Randy one more time before leaving to help his brothers and friends.

"Donnie, keep talking to Randy. Try to get him to answer you. We'll hold Shredder off!" Donnie nodded. Leo then got his swords out and began to attack Shredder. "Randy, it's Donatello. We're going to get you and Karai out of here." Randy still didn't answer him. "Randy, are you okay?" Donnie asked concerned. Randy stood up, turned around, and looked at Donnie. "BE SILENT!" Randy said with a distorted voice. Randy held up his hand and the glass cage disappeared. "Randy, are you okay?" Randy looked at Donnie once more and a shiver went down Donnie's spine. Randy's eyes were red silts, this meant that his magic was taking over. 'This is a problem.' Randy looked away from Donnie and saw Shredder fighting the other turtles and his friends. Randy held his hand up and made Shredder disappear in the same cell Randy was kept in only this time Shredder couldn't escape. "Get me out of here this instant!"

"NO! YOU KEPT ME IN THERE SO IT IS YOUR TURN TO BE TRAPPED!" Suddenly, Randy fell to his knees in pain and grabbed his head. "Guys... run! I can't... control the... magic... inside me!" Randy said as he was fighting the Tengu inside of him. "Randy, fight it!" Leo shouted. "You can do it, dude!" Mikey shouted. "No... I can't..." Randy screamed in pain as a red light began to surround him. His arms started to get longer and grow black and red feathers. His feet grew black talons and he also grew a black and red feathered tail. To finish, Randy's head changed into a red and black bird head with a black beak. His eyes were red silts. Randy screeched loudly and flew out the roof. "Everyone get out! Quickly!" Leo ordered. Everyone quickly got out of Shredder's lair and they didn't even notice Karai escaping.

Outside, everyone saw Randy high in the sky and he looked angry. "What now?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry about that Y'all. But on a side note, this story will not be updated until mid-December due to College finals coming up. Sorry, but my grades are important. Anyway, don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See Y'all next time! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

The turtles were at a standpoint. Randy had transformed into his tengu form and was attacking the city. They didn't know what to do. "How are we going to stop Randy without hurting him?" Mikey asked. Leo didn't know what to do. Randy was their friend and he didn't want to hurt him. "I... I don't know..." Leo told them. Raph suddenly remembered something important. "What about the Tengu Stone?"

"The what?" Leo asked a bit confused. "The Tengu Stone, Nabu, Randy's grandfather told us about it. It weakens anyone in the Norisu Clan if we can get it close enough to Randy..."

"Then we can stop him! But how? We don't even know what it looks like," Leo said with frustration in his voice. "You mean this stone?" Mikey pulled out an orange stone with the same symbol that Randy has. "Where did you find that?" Donnie asked. "In the cage where Karai was kept. Looked pretty so I decided to keep it," Mikey told them. "This stone is the only thing that can weaken Randy. This might even return him to human form. But how are we going to get to him?"

"I'll do it." Everyone looked at Raph as if he was crazy. "Raph, are you nuts?!" Donnie asked. "Guys, I've been watching Randy in his Tengu form. He's not hurting anyone. It looks like he's looking for something. I think he's looking for Karai," Raph told them. "Why would he be looking for Karai?" Mikey asked. Leo now knew what Raph meant. "Remember what Nabu said, Shredder wanted Randy to heal her. What if he's looking for her?" Leo suggested. "But she escaped, we don't even know where she went," Donnie told them. "Maybe not, but that's not going to stop Randy and if we don't then someone could seriously hurt him." Everyone nodded in agreement that they needed to help Randy. "So, here's the plan..." Leo started.

* * *

Raph was currently running on the rooftops. He didn't want to hurt Randy but since he had talked with Randy earlier about his family, he figured that he would be the best on to calm him down while the others were going to use the Tengu Stone on him. He kept running until he found Randy in an alley. He scared a homeless person by screeching at him then proceeded to search the alley for Karai. 'Randy is searching for Karai. Even though he is in his Tengu Form, he still wants to help her.'

Raph jumped down and Randy noticed this. He screeched angrily at him with his wings spread out wide but Raph calmly threw his weapons aside and put his hands up in a non-threating way. "Randy, it's me, Raphael. Remember? We talked earlier and you met our sensei, Hamato Yoshi, Master Splinter." Randy tucked his wings in and just stared at Raph. "Randy, we want to help you. You just need to calm down."

As Raph was talking to Randy, everyone else was hiding in the shadows. They had to wait for Randy to calm down completely in order to use the Tengu Stone on him.

"Randy, you have to calm down. We can search for Karai together. You just have to relax," Raph told him calmly. Randy slowly walked over to Raph and stared at him. Raph could feel the power emanating from Randy but when he looked in his eyes, he also saw that Randy was still inside, trying to fight the angry Tengu that is now in control.

Mikey, who was holding the Tengu Stone, accidentally dropped the Tengu Stone just as they got into position. "MIKEY!" Leo and Donnie shouted. "Heh, oops."

The stone dropped in front of Randy and Raph and Randy started to screech in pain. He backed away to get away from the stone but he was too weak to fly with the stone draining his power. Raph picked up the stone and started to walk towards Randy. "I'm sorry, Randy. This is for your own good." Raph then threw the Tengu Stone at Randy and it landed on his chest.

A bright light shined which caused the turtles to cover their eyes. When the light disappeared, the Tengu Stone was just a few inches away from Randy, who turned back into his normal self, but he was passed out. The others jumped to the ground where Randy was and Mikey carefully walked closer to him. He poked him with his foot and Randy did not move but he did groan softly.

Soon, the sounds of police sirens started to get closer. "Police, thirty seconds!" Donnie shouted. "Let's get Randy and get out of here," Leo ordered. Raph then picked up Randy bridal style as Mikey and Donnie lifted the sewer lid and all four of them went down to get back to the lair.

* * *

In the lair, in Donnie's lab, Splinter was checking over Randy, with his suit off since he was able to remove it, as the others just watched in silence. "Will he be okay, Sensei?" Mikey asked. Splinter looked over Randy one more time then he said, "He should be fine, my son. His body is weak from the transformation and lack of food from the last day."

A phone ringing took them out of their thoughts and it too them a second to realize that it wasn't any of their phones but it was Randy's. Leo went to Randy's bag since he left it in their home hours ago. Leo walked to his bag, went inside it, and pulled out his phone. There were dozens of text messages and missed calls from a Theresa. The same person called again and Leo answered the call. "Hello?"

"...Who is this? Are you a friend of Randy's?" A woman over the phone asked. "Yes, my name is Leo. Randy isn't available right now," Leo told her as he signaled the others to keep quiet as he was talking to the woman. "Oh, well, when he is, can you please ask him to call me back? It's very important that he gets back to me."

"Why? Is he in trouble?" Leo asked concerned for his friend. "No. No, he isn't. I'm his social worker. It's just about his foster family. Whenever Randy is available, please let him know that he needs to call me back," She told him. "Sure," Leo told him. "Thank you, Leo. Have a nice day." Then she hung up.

"Who was that?" Raph asked. "Randy's social worker. She needs to talk to him but she didn't say why," Leo told him. "Hmm. We should leave Randy alone for now. He needs to rest and when he wakes up, we can get him something to eat and check his injuries once more. For now, let's get some rest ourselves. It has been a long night." Then Splinter left Donnie's lab, leaving the turtles alone in Donnie's lab.

"What's a social worker?" Mikey asked. "A social worker is someone who works with foster kids or a specific foster kid. I'm guessing that the woman Leo talked to was Randy's," Donnie theorized. "Wonder what she wanted?" Leo said curiously. "Who knows? Randy might know when wakes up. For now, let's get some rest," Raph said then they all left to get some rest.

* * *

Later that morning, the turtles had just finished training and were in the living room watching TV.

Randy groaned softly as he moved around. He slightly opened his eyes but quickly closed them from the bright light. 'Why is that light so bright?' He opened them again and the brightness seemed to be better. He slowly got up but every bone in his body ached. 'What happened to me?' He looked around and saw his bag and his mask was on Donnie's desk. 'This is Donnie's lab. But when did I get here? Last thing I remember was me being on the rooftops with Raph.'

"Raph?" Randy said as loud as he could. Everyone but Splinter ran into the lab and saw Randy sitting on his bed. "Randy, you're awake!" Mikey said happily then he hugged him. "Ow!" Mikey quickly got out of the hug and said, "Sorry, dude. After what happened, we got worried."

"After what happened? What are you talking about?" Randy asked confused. The turtles looked at each other then back at Randy. "Do you not remember what happened at Shredder's lair?" Donnie asked. "Shredder's lair? No... last thing I remember what being on the rooftops with Raph. After that, it's blank. Why? Did something happen to me? With my magic?" Randy asked. "Uh... maybe now is not the time to explain what happened. How do you feel?" Leo asked. "Like every bone in my body shifted twice. I should be fine in a few days. I need to get home though." Randy attempted to stand up and get out of bed but he still felt weak.

"Randy, you should really stay here and rest. Maybe you could call your family," Raph suggested. "Oh, did I get any calls or messages?" Randy asked after the turtle sat him back down on the bed. "Uh, someone named Theresa called. She wants you to call back. Said it was important," Leo told him. "Okay, let me get my phone." Randy got out of bed again and he was now able to walk to his backpack. "How..." Before Donnie could finish his sentence, Randy said, "My magic. It's starting to heal me. It's going to be a slow process but I should be able to walk but I can't use any of my spells or fight. You guys have anything to eat?" Randy asked.

"Pizza time!" Mikey shouted happily then he left to get the pizza. Randy then called Theresa and she gave him the news that he had been dreading. "Are you sure... are you able to find another one..." Randy sighed. "I'm saying with some friends. Their dad said he could watch me for a few days... okay. Bye," Randy hung up the phone and nearly fell over but Raph caught him. "Dude, you should get some rest. You've been doing a lot in the past few minutes." Randy nodded. "Yeah, I'll eat something later." Raph helped Randy back to the bed and he quickly passed out. "Wonder what the call was about?" Raph asked. "I think it was about his foster family. He might be getting a new one," Leo suggested.

"He can't seem to get a break. First a tengu transformation, now he has to get a new foster family. I hope things get better for him," Donnie said. "Yeah... me too."

* * *

 **I wanted to make this long since it's been since November since I updated. I had writer's block with this story for so long. Thanks, everyone for being so patient with me. Gotta get back to school stuff. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Things were a bit weird for the next week. Randy stayed in the sewers with the turtles and Master Splinter while he was healing from his Tengu transformation. He was told about it and he was upset about it but he was glad no one got hurt.

After a few days, Randy started to go back to school. April and Casey were able to lie to the principal and teachers about Randy's disappearance and with a bit of hacking help from Donnie. It was like Randy didn't miss much.

Randy's bandages were removed after his first week of being in the sewers. His best explanation was his magic has incredible healing abilities. After a second week of being in the sewers, Theresa, Randy's social worker, called him.

"Hello... you did, where?... Okay. Here?... All right... Yes... I can meet them today... The other family I'm staying with is busy today. Okay... I'll see you in a few." Randy hung up the phone and sighed. "I have to go meet a family that wants to take me in for a while. I'll be back in a few hours." Then Randy left without another word.

Needless to say, the turtles were worried about their friend. Randy hasn't been the same since he was captured by the Shredder almost two weeks ago. "Is Randy going to be okay?" Mikey asked. "I don't know. His tengu transformation really changed him," Leo told him. "Yeah, but it wasn't his fault. It was Shredder's. He caused Randy to transform and Karai to escape," Raph told them clearly upset. "Randy also knows that we can't change the past now. We can only move forward. Let's just hope that the family Randy meets is the one meant for him.

* * *

Randy found his way to the meeting place for his foster family quickly. From what he got from Theresa, the woman wanting to foster him had just sent off her other foster child to college and was looking for another one. It was a small Japanese cookery famous for its Pizza Gyoza. 'Probably something the turtles made knowing them for their love for pizza.'

He entered the building and it was a quaint little place. 'Huh? This is definitely an authentic Japanese place, unlike many other places I've seen in New York.' Randy thought to himself as he looked around the building. "Hello, welcome to Mr. Murakami's noodle shop. What can I get you?" Mr. Murakami asked nicely. "Oh, nothing right now, but thanks for asking."

Randy looked around once more and found his Social Worker, Theresa. He walked over to her and said, "Hey, Theresa." She looked up and smiled sweetly as she got up and gave him a hug. "Hello, Randy. It's nice to see you. How have you been?" "Okay. The family I'm staying with has been nice to me," He told her honestly. "That's good. I wish I could have met them. They might have been able to take you in." He rubbed his arm nervously then said, "Yeah, the dad has four sons already and he's not registered in the foster care system. They're also very shy and busy people. Taking care of a foster kid will add more work for them." Theresa nodded. "Yes. I know you have already experienced something like that back home but this one I think you are going to like. She's single and has been a trusted foster parent for many years now. She had a young foster that she hosted and the girl went off to college and she is looking for another one."

"Is she coming here?" Theresa nodded. "Yes, she should be here soon. Why don't we sit down and wait?" Randy nodded and the two sit down in a booth and sat down across from each other. "So, how's school been? Made any new friends?" She asked sweetly. "Yeah, April and Casey. They helped me around on my first day. They also helped with all the American traditions. So, that was nice." Theresa smiled. "That's good. What about the sons of the family you stay with? Do they go to your school?" Randy shook his head. "No, they're homeschooled but they are friends with April and Casey. That's how I know them. Casey's house was small and April lives in a small apartment. So, they offered me to stay with them."

"That's good." The sound of a bell took them out of their thoughts and a woman with a purple purse and short black hair entered the noodle shop. "Oh, that's Ms. Cunningham." Randy then asked a bit shocked, "Ms. Cunningham? Cunningham is my last name." Theresa nodded. "Yes. I was able to do some research. That's your mother's sister. Your aunt." Randy was shocked. "But... but I thought everyone in my family was dead."

"So did the foster system in Japan but when you came here. I was able to acquire a sample of your DNA and a search showed that you had family in the states. When I told her about you, she was thrilled. She wants to take you home with her." Ms. Cunningham saw the two and walked over to them. "Hello, Theresa and you must be Randy." Ms. Cunningham sat by Theresa so they could all have a conversation.

They were all sitting in awkward silence until Randy spoke up. "So... you're my aunt?" Ms. Cunningham nodded. "Yes. My father, your grandfather, was not happy with my decision to come to America to pursue my own career. When I heard about what happened, I tried to get you but I could never find you in the foster system but when Theresa contacted me. I jumped at the chance to get you. So, what do you say? Want to come home with me?" Without a second thought, Randy nodded. "Yes!"

Theresa smiled. "Excellent. We'll need to finalize a few things but you should be able to leave with her later this week," Theresa told him. "Do you not live here?" He asked. "No, I live in Norrisville. It's pretty far from New York, I know you made friends here but I promise that we can visit during the summer so you can see your friends." Randy nodded. "Okay. I should get back to the family I'm staying with. They're probably wondering what's happened. Can I get something to go?" Both women nodded. "Of course. I'll pay while the two of us talk. We'll call if we have any more information for you." Randy nodded as he got some Pizza Gyoza to go then went back to the Turtle's lair.

* * *

Randy returned not only bringing the turtles favorite food but also with his good news. "So, you have family alive here?" Leo asked. "Yes. My aunt came to America to pursue a different career then being a ninja. They found her after analyzing my DNA when I was registered in the American Foster Care System. I'm going to be living with her until I graduate high school," Randy told them. "Hmm... I sense you have something else to tell us, Randy," Splinter told him. Randy nodded. "Yeah, my aunt doesn't live in New York. She lives in a city called Norrisville and it's pretty far from here. So, I'll be leaving New York later this week, but I promise to visit over the summer."

The turtles were sad that the only good ninja they knew was leaving but they were also happy for him since Randy finally was going to have a place to call home. "Dude, that's awesome! Promise to write?" Mikey asked excitedly. "Write and I'll send pictures. I'll need your phone numbers though. I want to learn about your own adventures. Something tells me that you guys are going to be going on a whole lot more adventures after I leave." They all laugh and Splinter even joined, not knowing what Randy said was very true.

The next few went by quickly as Randy not only hung out with the turtles but also trained with them and he even taught them a few moves, all none magical of course. Soon, it was time for Randy to leave and they all had a party. Then it was time for Randy to leave. "I'm meeting my aunt outside April's apartment. She wanted to meet all of you but for obvious reasons, she can't so I told her that you all are going to visit family and aren't able to meet. It was so great meeting all of you and thank you for helping me when I turned into a tengu. If it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't have been able to find the peace I've been looking for a while now. I'll visit. I promise." Then Randy left.

"Think we'll ever see him again?" Mikey asked hopefully. "Yeah, after all, we're ninjas and somehow, we'll always find each other," Raph told him. "Besides, Randy and I established a link between us and his phone so if we ever need his advice or just want to chat, then we can easily talk to him. "Don't worry, my sons. I have a feeling that you will all need again one day."

* * *

Randy arrived at the meeting place outside April's apartment to talk with April and Casey one last time before he left. "Thank you for helping me in school when I first arrived," coming to a new country was pretty scary for me but you guys helped me feel a bit more comfortable," Randy told them. "No problem, dude. When you come back, we can beat up Purple Dragons or hang out and get some pizza," Casey suggested. "Maybe when I visit over the summer."

"We're going to miss you here, Randy," April told him. "I'm going to miss all of you as well." A car honking its horn took them out of their thoughts. A silver car stopped in front of then and the window went down to reveal Ms. Cunningham in the front and Theresa driving. "Come on, Randy, our flight leaves in one hour!" Randy waved one more goodbye to April and Casey then he left.

* * *

The drive to the airport was silent even when they arrived, Theresa was the only one to talk. "Randy, it has been an honor to be your Social Worker. I hope you enjoy your new life." The two hugged then Theresa left feeling good that she placed another child with a good family.

The two went on the plane and waited for it to depart. "So, it's too bad I didn't meet those mutant friends of yours." Randy mouth gapped then he said, "How... how did you..." Ms. Cunningham smiled then said, "We are members of the Norisu Clan. I arrived in New York a few days before you did. Just because I didn't become a full ninja, that doesn't mean I didn't learn a thing or two about the place. Your friends will be fine. The main reason I wanted to take you away from New York was because of the Foot Clan. Shredder is dangerous and I don't want to see you get hurt. I can help you with your magic."

"But didn't you leave before you finished training?" Randy asked a bit confused. "I did but the magic can skip a generation from time to time and it skipped me so I only trained in simple magic but I found nursing and it changed my life. I left to go to college in America and I found my calling. While my father was not happy, my brother, your father, was happy for me and I promised that I would care for you if anything happened to him." The plane started to move and the seatbelt on light turned on. "Well, we're about to take off. Let's wait for more questions for when we land and get home. Okay?" Randy smiled and nodded. "Okay."

When they landed and arrived at Randy's new home, he had all sorts of questions about the clan and more importantly, his parents. He had always wondered about them and now he knew more about them more then he could ever hope.

Later that night, he even talked to the turtles. He was going to start school later that week and he would tell them all about it. Randy also learned that the turtles have started their search for Karai and they were determined to find her, no matter what. Randy even told them and this aunt knew about them and she told him all about his parents. They all talked almost all night then Ms. Cunningham told him to go to bed. They exchanged their goodnights and they went to bed. Knowing that they could talk about their adventures the next day.

* * *

 **The end! I tried so hard to make a better ending but each one I came up with didn't make me happy but this one does. I don't plan to do a sequel since the Sorcerer doesn't exist in this universe. Sorry that this chapter took so long but I've had writer's block and I've been busy. Anyway, check out my other stories and I will see Y'all in my next story. Bye! :)**


End file.
